


[Podfic] A Reasonable Man

by Hananobira, sisi_rambles



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Family, Gen, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Whatever happens in this blasted war, George is secure in the knowledge that his brother is a responsible, conscientious man who never gets into any trouble at all. (Or: The Temeraire novels from the perspective of George Laurence).





	[Podfic] A Reasonable Man

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Reasonable Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824172) by [WerewolvesAreReal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolvesAreReal/pseuds/WerewolvesAreReal). 



> Big thanks to Hananobira who saved me from trying to blunder my way through the Chinese.

Length: 00:35:39

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Temeraire/A%20Reasonable%20Man.mp3) (33 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Temeraire/A%20Reasonable%20Man.m4b) (16 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
